Are You Sure She's A Demigod?
by Wolf goddess272
Summary: after the titan war a new demigod came. but Mellissa hasn't been claimed yet. all the other campers have been claimed, why just her? you just wait, she gives a whole new meaning to getting claimed. (just a one shot i wrote one day because i thought it sounded cool


I started to turn gold and have a feeling like the blood inside me was boiling, my back arched and I let out a scream of pain black dots danced in my eyes the only feeling I had was horrible, unforgiving pain I thought my skin was burning off, I heard thunder rumble faintly in the distance but I could care less what Zeus was up too. I let out one more scream and passed out on the floor unconscious.

Annabeth POV

WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! I thought as the Apollo campers came up and carried Mellissa to the infirmary already muttering Greek healing spells with Chiron at their heels. Maybe I should explain Mellissa was a new camper came at two days after the war with Kronos, she was 15 and due to Percy's wish we thought that she was going to be claimed at the campfire. She wasn't. Today was august 25th her birthday, and she still wasn't claimed yet I was getting annoyed at the gods, they weren't forgetting the promise every other person that came into camp was claimed almost immediately, why just her? Mellissa didn't seem to mind though; she was always a happy person. But there was something strange about her see seem to know all about the titan war and mine and Percy's quests. She would ask a question about one of our quests but it didn't seem like a question more like she was confirming something, and when it was answered she would looked both shocked and amused. There is something seriously wrong with her. But that didn't stop her from being my friend, we were pretty close. I can't even seem to guess her parentage as soon as I see some of the traits of one god then she goes off and does something with the traits of another god, it's like she's a child of all the Olympians. And at the same time she's not showing any actual powers, like she's a mortal at the same time. But what happened today was just plain terrifying. We were at the dinning pavilion eating dinner, Mellissa was sitting at the Hermes table laughing when she started to turn a faint color of gold and as the color grew deeper the more pain you could see she was in till she let out a scream that held so much pain it just made you want to break down and cry, she started to grip the table so hard it broke. Another scream was heard and her back arched, you could hear thunder rumble. What's his problem? It carried on like that for at least a minute until the screaming died and she passed out.

My thoughts were interrupted by another ear piercing scream that was probably heard on Olympus. When I looked around I saw everybody else was in a shocked state but also snapped out of it. Percy and I were the first to react; we both shot out of our seats and ran to the infirmary to check on her. When we got there I instantly wished we didn't. She was on one of the beds screaming and shinning such a bright gold that you could barely look at her, her screaming was so loud and so painful you could have gone deaf. The Apollo campers looked utterly confused on what to do they were trying to feed her ambrosia and nectar but it didn't seem to help. Then she flashed so bright you could have gone blind from looking at it but it only happened for a second, when I looked back I was beyond surprise; she had a Greek style princess dress and a scabbard around her waist that looked like it held a sword made out of diamond. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked perfectly fine, Hades she looked better than fine she had beauty that could beat Aphrodite's any day and waves of confidence and power just rolled off of her. Mellissa looked like a completely different person; but you could still tell it was her. She sat up and that made the Apollo campers add Chiron run to her side and figure out what happened. She just waved them off and walked outside, we all eyed her warningly but followed but as soon as we were out we saw Zeus and Hera flash in. Mellissa looked down right terrified so she did the smart thing and kneeled, but much to everybody's surprise Zeus smiled warmly walked up and picked up Mellissa and yelled

"All hail Mellissa daughter of Hera and I goddess of all"


End file.
